The present invention relates to oligomeric and/or polymeric precursor stages of polyimidazoles and polyimidazopyrrolones as well as to a method for preparing these precursor stages.
Precursor stages of polymers are known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2 308 830 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,512. These polymer precursor stages are polyaddition or polycondensation products of polyfunctional carbocyclic or heterocyclic compounds carrying radiation-sensitive radicals with diamines, diisocyanates, bis-acid chlorides or dicarboxylic acids. The compounds carrying radiation-sensitive radicals contain two carboxyl, carboxylic-acid chloride, amino, isocyanate or hydroxyl groups suitable for addition or condensation reactions and, partly, in ortho- or peri-position thereto, radiation-reactive groups bound to carboxyl groups in ester-fashion, and the diamines, diisocyanates, bis-acid chlorides and dicarboxylic acids to be reacted with these compounds have at least one cyclic structure element.
The known polymer precursor stages serve for the preparation of protective and insulating layers as well as of relief structures of highly heat-resistant polymers, into which they are converted through exposure and, optionally, through subsequent annealing. In this manner, polymers of the following classes of materials particularly are obtained: polyimides, polyamidimides, polyester imides, poly-1,3-quinazoline-2,6-diones, polyisoindoloquinazoline diones, poly-1,3-oxazine-6-ones and polybenz-1,3-oxazine-2,4-diones.